Secret Santa: Who Was That Guy In The Bar?
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 30 years after the original. Just who was that cute guy in a bar who asked John Hart for help in Secret Santa: Moment of Truth? John/? Jack/Ianto


Secret Santa: Who Was That Guy In The Bar?

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 30 years after the original. Just who was that cute guy in a bar who asked John Hart for help in Secret Santa: Moment of Truth?

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

Sat in a bar in the far corner of the solar system, Daniel Harkness-Jones contemplated how it had come to this. An hour ago, the Doctor picked him up and told him that he needed his help, without his parents, and the 21 year old jumped at the chance. Now, he was scared, he knew how dangerous this man could be. He had heard numerous stories from his parents, and his Aunties and Uncle, about his Dad's ex, and none of them were good.

Looking up from his drink, he spotted him at the bar, staring back at him. As the blonde came closer, Daniel took a deep breath; he could do this, whatever it took.

"Hello gorgeous. What is a beauty like you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone..."

"Well you've found him beautiful," he said, sliding into the booth next to Daniel, and wrapping an arm around the young man's shoulders. "John Hart… and you are?"

"Daniel… Look, I need your help Mr Hart, my Dad and sister are in danger and you're the only one who can help them," Daniel said, cutting to the chase before he lost his nerve.

"Well, well, not just a coincidence then? I will help, but I want something in return."

"What do you want, John?"

"You gorgeous."

Daniel thought for a while, but what choice did he really have? If he didn't get help, he might not exist…nor would the future the Doctor described.

"Ok. If you go to this location, at this time, and save them, you can have me… Once I check they're ok, of course," he added, handing over a piece of paper.

"See you soon beautiful," John said, before stealing a quick kiss and teleporting away, chuckling to himself as he looked at the name of the young man's father.

10 minutes later, John returned. Daniel took out his mobile and called his parents. His Dad and sister were fine, even if his parents were a little annoyed with him for going with the Doctor in the first place.

"So gorgeous, your place or mine?"

Xxxx

The next morning, John woke up with a smile. He rolled over and looked at the man sleeping beside him. He was intoxicated, the young man was beautiful, and he knew he never wanted to let him go. He only knew of one other person who made him feel like this, Jack, Daniel's father. It wasn't a surprise really that he would feel attracted to his son. He leaned over and whispered in his lover's ear,

"Morning gorgeous, you do know that you're mine now, don't you?"

"Oh really?" Daniel teased, knowing that this was always meant to be, the Doctor had told him so.

"Oh yes, my beautiful boy," John replied, as he captured the young man's lips, for a passionate kiss.

Xxxx

Opening the door of the Hub, John followed Daniel into the Torchwood base. He was slightly nervous, wondering what Jack would say about him being with his son. He hated this new feeling, but he was determined to not let it get to him. He was starting to believe what people said about there being one person for everyone, and he didn't want to lose this lover. He just hoped that Jack would give him a chance.

"Dad? Tad?"

"Daniel, where have you…," Jack began before turning to John and adding, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with him, and I'm not leaving without him, so you're stuck with me."

From behind his husband, Ianto stayed quiet. He knew John had saved his family, all those years ago, so if he truly cared for his only son, he would be friendly. Jack, on the other hand, still didn't trust his ex. He couldn't believe that the man could love anyone, and was sure that John was just using Daniel. What he didn't expect was for his son to say,

"Be nice Dad, he saved you and Addiena. I want him to stay with me."

"Thank you gorgeous," John said, pulling Daniel close and kissing him. He had never had anyone stick up for him before, and found himself becoming more enamoured with the young man. As they kissed, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, trying to hold him back, knowing that if he didn't, John probably wouldn't be alive much longer. Jack sighed and sagged in Ianto's arms, as the Welshman spoke softly in his ear.

"Let's give him a chance; I think our Daniel might be able to control his destructive side. I know you don't like him, but it's clear that Daniel does. How about we give him a job? We need more people anyway, and we can keep an eye on him." Jack groaned, he never could say no to Ianto when his husband started to kiss the back of his neck, _and Ianto knew it_. Jack looked up at Daniel and John and smiled. John had Daniel's face cupped in his hands, kissing him softly and muttering things against his lips. _Maybe he does care for him. I suppose I should give him a chance. After all, I changed thanks to the Doctor, and Ianto, who's to say that Daniel can't do the same with John?_

"John… Welcome to Torchwood."

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
